cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 5th
The 5th, also known as Maegor's Rebellion, is a Remembrance Day, which started following a struggle for leadership of The Freehold between Maegor and General Gorgoth. The events of the 5th and their aftermath led to The Freehold becoming a future superpower, as a precursor to the Freehold of The Wolves. Background On March 5th, 2017, three alliances merged together into one (on a day known as Freehold Day). The first of these alliances was The Ironborn, a proud and tight-knit brotherhood that was a little over a year and a half old. The second of which was The Mechanicus, the youngest, barely three months old but large and prosperous. The third was The Mages Guild, filled with many experienced and hardened veterans. The Ironborn was ruled by Dario Naharis, the second Iron King, and co-governed by Maegor, the founder and first Iron King who had returned from retirement to aid his alliance as Hand of the King. The Mechanicus was ruled by Marco Esse, a relative newcomer to governance, a soft-spoken and genial man. The Mages Guild was led by General Gorgoth, the on-and-off again Guildmaster. The merger's humble beginnings started several months prior, when the three alliances and a fourth, The Imperial Entente, began opening relations with the others. A series of treaties were signed, and the four alliances became fast friends. In mid-February, both Marco and Gorgoth contacted Maegor about a respective Ironborn-Mechanicus and Ironborn-Mages merger. The idea of a triple merger was then discussed and quickly agreed upon as the best step forward for all three alliances. Over the next two weeks, several drafts of a charter were written and the first Dragonlords and Diadoch were decided upon, with the Archons to be filled by election. On March 5th, the merger came to fruition when Maegor founded the AA and when Marco joined soon thereafter. It was roughly five days before all three alliances' membership had all flocked to the new AA. On March 12th, The Freehold announced its existence to Planet Bob via the OWF. The original government was comprised of a triumvirate of Dragonlords: one for war, one for peace, and one for growth. Each alliance's sovereign was a respective Dragonlord: Daario as DLoW, Gorgoth as DLoP, and Marco as DLoG. Maegor, the Hand of The Ironborn, became Diadoch as a compromise candidate. The charter and government was a crucial component of the merger; it was only through skillful negotiation was Maegor able to engineer the deal. With a starting government lineup of skilled veterans and a vast, powerful membership, The Freehold appeared to be poised to be a power to be feared. The first few weeks were rocky for the burgeoning alliance, as the government dealt with Archon elections, a rivalry between Gorgoth and Maegor, a lack of clear leadership through the clunkiness of the charter, growing inactivity, a lack of things getting done governmentally, and the sudden and mysterious disappearance of Marco. These all brewed together even moreso when Maegor took a sudden two week hiatus due to real life constraints. The 5th On April 4th, Maegor returned to activity and began chatting with Defiance, the Archon of Foreign Affairs. They discussed the state of affairs, all of which were previously mentioned. This was all against the backdrop of General Gorgoth's (GG) consolidation of power in Maegor's absence. The two had previously butted heads over the roles of the Dragonlords and the Diadoch, namely over which entity was the executive, or leader, of the alliance. GG favored the supremacy of the Dragonlords, whereas Maegor championed the role of the Diadoch as the alliance's natural leader due to its charter-defined responsibilities. As Maegor had written the charter, he felt his point to be valid, and GG was adamantly opposed to such. Maegor learned from several different sources that GG had attempted to remove the Diadochy in his absence and was moving to attempt to coup shortly. This was complemented with the fact that Defiance and Rocket23, the Archon of Finance, had expressed displeasure with the state of affairs for weeks and were both considering a departure from the alliance. Maegor's discussion with Defiance soon turned into a group conference between the three of them, and they began to think of solutions to the issues at hand. The three immediately agreed on one thing: the government, as it stood, had to be scrapped and redone. They understood that the system in place was a necessary evil for the merger to take place, but a month of failed governance displayed the cracks in the system. The three favored a system with one supreme leader who could unilaterally act in any facet of governance, such as the Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Defiance and Rocket made one thing clear: they were only interested in this endeavor if Maegor were to become the leader. Maegor agreed to serve in such a capacity, flattered and humbled by the faith his compatriots showed in him. Their plan would not only act as the change agent necessary for the alliance's survival, but it would be a counter-coup to GG's planned coup. The three soon brought Deputy, the newly-elected Dragonlord of Growth and former Archon of Internal Affairs, into the discussion. He wholeheartedly agreed with the whole plan. There was only one hitch: given GG's history of opposing the Diadochy in its current form, they knew that she would never agree to this charter change. They then decided the only way to save the alliance was to act without her. They soon garnered support from Daario, who expressed reservations but accepted that if it were the outcome desired by Maegor and the others, he would support it. This took place over the course of Tuesday the 4th and Wednesday the 5th. It was on Wednesday night that the rebellion was executed. Acting swiftly, Maegor, who had owner powers over the alliance in-game, and Defiance, who had admin powers over the forums, changed the appropriate permissions and set up the government as follows: Maegor as Diadoch, with heightened powers, Daario as Dragonlord of Military Affairs, Defiance as Dragonlord of Foreign Affairs, Deputy as Dragonlord of Internal Affairs, and Rocket as Dragonlord of Economic Affairs. Gorgoth was given the position of High Justice, an important legal position. The Diadoch had the ultimate authority on all alliance matters, and the Dragonlords served as the executors of his wishes. The alliance was safely in Maegor's hands by night's end. GG was outraged at what she saw as a coup against her, although the rest of the leadership was unanimously in favor of the new charter and direction of the alliance. Over the next few days, she waged a war of words against the new leadership. Maegor and his team tried a variety of ways of dealing with GG, but none of their solutions seemed to work. Finally, on Thursday night, Maegor came to an impasse: he gave GG an ultimatum of keeping her position and accepting the new government or else be dealt with accordingly. On Friday morning, he was greeted by her messages spitting in his face and threatening the alliance with force. He was also alerted by an ally that GG had gone to them for foreign intervention in the internal ordeal. Given no other choice, Maegor banned her and a member suspected of being her multi from the alliance for good. The ordeal was thought to be over. The rest of Friday was spent setting immediate departmental goals and signing an ODP with The Imperial Entente. Saturday morning came, and all was quiet. GG hadn't been online since her banning, and the leadership was unsure of what her response would be. It was during this time that Maegor finalized a long-pending MnDOAP with Umbrella, thus securing further military support for The Freehold. In the early afternoon, GG took to the OWF to complain about the coup, also stating falsely in the same thread that The Freehold's treaties had been cancelled and that the world should engage in a free-for-all on the alliance. She attempted to join the membership of TIE at this same time, but she was rejected on terms of their newly-signed ODP with The Freehold. She spent a good part of the rest of the afternoon trolling on the OWF, in response to which Maegor and the Dragonlords rejected her lies and set the record straight. It was then that GG fled to the Imperium of Supernova X (ISX), where she was admitted. Maegor, determined to avoid a conflict with ISX, had Defiance extend a formal invitation for a meeting between Maegor and the Emperor of ISX, Immortan Junka. The next day, Junka and his Hand, Galerion, met with Maegor and Defiance, the Foreign Affairs Dragonlord. They discussed the day’s prior events and GG, and Junka assured Maegor that they were not interested in interfering with their internal politics and that there was absolutely no threat of war. The meeting continued with the four discussing a variety of topics, with Junka and Galerion offering advice to Maegor and Defiance. The meeting concluded on good terms, the two leadership teams having hit it off well. With that, any sort of external threat had dissipated. GG had been successfully silenced in return for her admission to ISX, The Freehold’s allies remained as committed to them as ever, and The Freehold had a new government. The events of April 5th, known as Maegor’s Rebellion, came to a close on April 9th, 2017, and The Freehold was forever changed. The Aftermath Following the 5th, Maegor further consolidated his government's position, which led to The Freehold gaining a Senate seat and becoming a power on the White Team with The Maegor Doctrine. Because of the 5th and his ability to guide The Freehold as he deemed fit, the events of the next Remembrance Day, Merger Month, became possible. Related Links *8th April, 2017 - .